Los Guardianes de Arendelle
by Tarba Eefi
Summary: Elsa siempre preocupada por su reino descubrirá un día que no es la única que cuida de Arendelle, mas su corazón roto y defraudado no le permitirán confiar en estas manos que esperan ayudarla. Pero no estará sola enfrentando la incertidumbre Anna y Kristoff estarán a su lado apoyándola… Sobre todo ante el regreso de Jack Frost.
1. Los Guardianes de Arendelle

Elsa estaba en su habitación encerrada como siempre, estaba a varios centímetros de la ventana contemplando el hermoso paisaje nevado… tal vez hoy podría tocar la ventana, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, levantó una mano y la acerco temerosa al vidrio, de pronto el rítmico sonido de Anna tocando la puerta la interrumpió.

-¿Elsa?- Dijo con voz trémula –Hay una día fantástico afuera, nosotras podríamos… podríamos salir a hacer un muñeco de nieve… -

-Anna- Respondió con un suspiro Elsa – Déjalo, hoy no quiero salir-

-Pero…-

-Ya te dije no Anna- Dijo más rudamente de lo que pretendía –Vete por favor – Dijo esto último con la voz más calmada.

Elsa volvió a dirigir su atención a la ventana, pero ya no distinguía bien el paisaje, sus ojos estaban llorosos, paso el dorso de su mano para limpiar la lagrimas aún no brotadas.

-No demuestres lo hay en tú interior- Murmuró resignada. Entonces algo en el exterior llamó su atención, en medio de toda la nieve blanca se encontraba el manchón de oscuro de una persona con una larga capa negra, para ser concretos era una chica, a la cual no había visto desde hacía meses y cuyo recuerdo se tornaba borroso… y cada vez más. La chica movió su mano para saludarla, pero Elsa simplemente le dio la espalda, a ella tampoco quería herirla, aunque ya casi no recordase quien era.

Mientras que Anna simplemente se había vuelto a resignar, bajó las escaleras y contempló el mismo paisaje de cada día, con las mismas armaduras de siempre en sus aburridos sitios. Suspiró una vez más y se quedó sentada en el último escalón y apoyó su cabeza contra el barandal, posiblemente estuvo horas ahí, pero no se dio cuenta.

Pero repentinamente una figura oscura y sonriente se acercó a ella, era la misma chica que había intentado saludar a Elsa.

-Hola Anna- Dijo la chica animadamente – Estaba deseando verte, a ti y a Elsa, ¿Sabes?, hoy vi a Elsa por su ventana y la saludé pero ella simplemente me ignoró, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo que su imagen ya es borrosa en mi mente- Siguió hablando la chica.

-Ella apenas me habla a mí, nunca quiere salir de su habitación- Replico Anna con un suspiro, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

-Pero… hoy podría salir… yo… yo, tengo algo importante que contarles… a ambas- Insistió desesperada la chica –Es muy importante… yo-

-Basta- Le cortó Anna, estaba triste, deprimida y molesta, todos sus intentos por sacar a Elsa de su encierro habían sido totalmente infructuosos y en un pequeño rinconcillo de su mente le dolía la posibilidad de que Elsa quisiera salir solo por la presencia de persona que la acompañaba –Déjalo, ella no quiere salir, mejor será que te vayas- Continuó bruscamente.

-¡Anna!- Exclamó la chica dolida –Sabes en parte entiendo que estés triste pero esto es importante…- Fue interrumpida.

-Simplemente basta, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me entiendes?- Exclamó dolida la princesa, un torbellino de emociones explotó en su interior y decidió descargarse con la chica encapuchada – NO VEO como puedes entender que tú unica familia te rechace cuando tú nunca has tenido familia-

La chica huérfana sintió que le clavan un puñal, quería llorar, quería golpear y quería gritar… pero no hiso nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, como si su vida le fuera en ello. Uno de los guardias la vio y decididamente la tomó por la cintura y la hecho fuera del palacio preguntándose como rayos habría entrado.

Anna al ver el rostro de dolor y angustia de su amiga se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y corrió para pedirle disculpas pero fue muy tarde un guardia del palacio ya la había echado fuera, entonces fue al único lugar donde quería estar. Con su herma.

Tocó la puerta desesperadamente –Elsa por favor ábreme… te necesito- Dicho esto se apoyo contra la puerta y comenzó a sollozar –He hecho algo terrible, por favor Elsa, te necesito-

La chica al otro lado de la puerta se giró bruscamente con intención de ir a ayudar a su hermana cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta vinieron violentamente a su mente las imágenes de cuando eran pequeñas e hirió a su hermana accidentalmente.

Una y otra vez se repetía la caída. Abatida por la tristeza cayó de rodillas al piso y con mucho esfuerzo logro apoyar su espalda contra la puerta. Estaba triste que desesperada, sus padres habían muerto y ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado consuelo… pero había un nombre… una pequeña luz que solía ayudarla cuando estaba triste… ¿Cuál era?

Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta –Jack Frost- Murmuró –Jack Frost- Pero a diferencia de las otra veces decirlo, solo le causó más dolor.

_Años atrás_

_Elsa estaba escondida tras una puerta y Anna estaba junto a ella, apenas eran unas niñas… igual que la persona a la que observaban, se veía muy pequeñita, porque estaba hecha un ovillo junto a la puerta principal del castillo, estaba llena de tierra como quien ha estado revolcándose en la tierra._

_De pronto el Rey se acerca a sus hijas por detrás._

_-Sorpresa- dijo de pronto haciendo que las chicas dieran un salto -¿A quien están espiando?-_

_-Nada… digo ella… digo nosotras… este…- Dijo Anna nerviosa, su padre soltó una carcajada amigable_

_-¿Por qué mejor no van a saludarla?- dijo con voz amable dándoles unos empujoncitos en la espalda. Las dos niñas cruzaron miradas y con los rostros sonrientes fueron corriendo hacia la niña._

_-Hola cómo te llamas- Dijo Anna adelantándose, la pequeña parpadeó somnolienta y se encontró con dos rostros amigables y sonrientes._

_-Me llamo Cleissy- Dijo lentamente, Anna y Elsa nuevamente cruzaron miradas intentando pronunciar el nuevo y extraño nombre. Luego de varios y divertidos intentos infructuosos de pronunciar el nombre su nueva amiga, las hermanas fueron interrumpidas_

_-Pero me pueden decir Issy- Dijo la chica._

_-Issy- Repitió Elsa acostumbrándose a la palabra –Me gusta-_

_-¡Si! a mi también- Concordó Anna – ¿Quieres conocer nuestra habitación?-_

_-¡Claro!- Dijo Issy dando un saltito de felicidad. Subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de las niñas._

_-Nuestra habitación tiene un balcón- Dijo Anna empujando unas puertas dobles -¿Elsa puedes hacerlo aquí?- Elsa sabia a que se refería, primero miró a Cleissy y luego a su hermana._

_-Esta bien lo haré… ¿Preparada?-_

_Entretanto en el cielo Jack Frost se paseaba tranquilamente, desde hacía unos días que se sentían un tanto desolado, no sabía que cosa era exactamente pero no se sentía del todo bien, y un dia curioseando entre las cosas de Norte había dado con un portal que lo había llevado a un lugar muy extraño, pero no le importaba, lo disfrutaba, le encantaba la idea de que La Luna le mostrase lugares nuevos y planes nuevos._

_De pronto llegó a un castillo enorme del se oía mucho ruido, había un balcón lleno de nieve y tres niñas pequeñas jugando. Miró curioso, no era temporada de nieve, se acercó volando emocionado._

_Se detuvo muy cerca de las niñas pero ellas no lo veían, no porque no creyesen en el sino más bien porque estaban concentradas jugando, de pronto las dos niñas más pequeñas chocaron y quedaron semiinconscientes en el piso, entonces la chica mayor, una niñita con el cabello rubio lo vio._

_-¡Jack Frost!- Dijo la pequeña Elsa emocionada y fue a abrazarlo, puesto que él se había detenido en el balcón._

_-¿Me conoces?- dijo por unos segundos incrédulo- ¿Tú has hecho esto?- Dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa_

_-Si, siempre lo hago- dijo alegremente Elsa_

_-Esto es fantástico… ¿Por qué no me muestras un poco más de lo que puedes hacer?- Dijo, haciendo que a la pequeña le brillasen los ojos de alegría._


	2. Invisibles

_-A ti siempre se te encuentra en lugares extraños- Dijo una voz grave, la aludida se giró para ver a su interlocutor, y al ver quien era la chica sonrió._

_-No siempre estoy en lugares extraños, la plaza, el mercado, el puerto, esos no son lugares extraños ¿o sí?- Fue la respuesta de la chica._

_-Sí, pero cada vez que te busco estas en lugares extraños… el corazón de una montaña invadido por el invierno en la estación equivocada, en el castillo cuando las puertas están cerradas y prohibido el paso para los extraños- Replico el chico pateando un cúmulo de nieve que tenía bastante cerca –Creo que esos lugares son bastante extraños… - Fue interrumpido._

_-¿Porque me buscas?- Interrogó la chica impacientemente_

_-Bueno, aparece el invierno en Arendelle durante pleno verano y con la huida de la reina Elsa… y tú has pasado toda la noche aquí, no creo que…- Nuevamente fue interrumpido._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿La reina Elsa ha huido?- Exclamó la chica mientras palidecía._

_-Si… ha ocurrido anoche, durante el baile, no tengo muchos detalles, pero se que ha huido en dirección a las montañas-_

_-Esto es terrible- Dijo la chica haciendo ademanes de querer sentarse –Debo ir a buscarla- Poniéndose totalmente derecha y con paso decidido comenzó a caminar hacia la montaña._

_-Espera curandera, ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? ¿Por qué tan preocupada?- La retuvo el chico diciendo las palabras con cierto aire poético._

_-No me llames curandera- Respondió molesta la chica mientras se giraba –Y mi pasado no es de tú incumbencia- Continuó caminado_

_-¡Cleissy!- Exclamó el chico a sus espaldas más cerca de lo que ella creía - ¿Por qué tan preocupada?- La chica solo miró al piso nevado y con mucha nostalgia de decidió a responder._

_-Elsa, Anna y yo éramos amigas…- Aunque para ella era un poco más que eso, eran lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido en toda su vida._

_-Pero ya no más… ahora deberías preocuparte por ti, porque ellas ya no se preocupan por ti- Dijo el chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

_-No puedo…- dijo mirando la nieve con tristeza y recordando lo mucho que le gustaba a pesar del frio, retiró con suavidad la mano que la retenía y continuó con su avance._

_-Cuidad no vayas a dar un paso en falso- Dijo el chico, pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tardía, un horripilante crack proveniente del piso se había manifestado._

* * *

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe y observó la habitación con cierto desconcierto… era su habitación y no un bosque nevado, de pronto ese crack se repitió, con el corazón acelerado se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio, que era el lugar de donde aparentemente venia el ruido. Al descubrir que era soltó un suspiro de alivio. Solo era Kristoff picando hielo y junto a él estaba Anna, aunque realmente era Anna en ese instante la que picaba el hielo.

-Ten más cuidado- Exclamó el chico – O le quitaras un ojo a alguien-

-Vamos no seas gruñón- Dijo ella despreocupada –Lo que pasa es que lo estoy haciendo magníficamente y te da envidia- Al terminar soltó una risita.

Luego ambos comenzaron a discutir de forma bastante graciosa, Elsa comenzó a reírse de las locuras de su hermana y Kristoff, y no parecía ser la única, Sven y Olaff también se divertían. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si ellos estaban despiertos debía ser muy tarde, por unos segundos se quedó paralizada, pero vio el cielo, aún estaba oscuro. Ellos habían madrugado.

Había pasado un año desde su coronación y le hacía muy feliz tener compañía, sobre todo lo que más la alegraba era ver la felicidad de Anna, al principio le costado tener que compartirla con Kristoff, pero el chico era demasiado agradable como para echarlo del lado su querida hermanita, y finalmente los tres habían terminado como grandes amigos… bueno Anna y Kristoff algo más que amigos.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y volvió a la cama para sentarse. En ese instante volvió a su memoria el extraño sueño. La curandera…la curandera Cleissy, ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese nombre? Era como un recuerdo vago de su infancia como cuando pasaba el tiempo con… con…No ese nombre estaba prohibido en su mente, en su vocabulario e incluso en su escritura y lectura. Pero a pesar de todo el nombre de Jack Frost aún seguía grabado a fuego en su profundo rincón de su corazón… no podía dejar de creer.

Volvió a tenderse en la cama, al menos no había soñado con él. Se quedó bastante tiempo recostada en la cama, sin pensar en nada en especial mientras hacía diferentes copos de nieve.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Anna fue a tocar a su puerta.

-Puedes pasar- Dijo Elsa con suspiro, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-Oh! Estabas despierta Elsa- Dijo animadamente Anna.

-Como no iba a estarlo con el escándalo que armaron en el patio- Fue la respuesta de Elsa mientras su rostro se curvaba en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... Pero…- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la posible idea de que su hermana hubiese estado viendo todo lo que había ocurrido en el patio, pero prefirió ignorarlo –Pero si estabas despierta ¿Por qué aún continuas acostada y con pijama?- Dijo una muy amplia sonrisa

-Pues yo… yo- Intentó decir Elsa, pero al no encontrar escusa alguna, puso una mano tras su espalda e hizo una bola de nieve –Yo creo que estas muy nerviosa ¿ocultas algo?- La hermana pequeña hizo una mueca intentando disimular su emoción y sorpresa, cuando de pronto una enorme bola de nieve le dio en la cara.

La reina soltó una carcajada, la princesa como venganza la golpeó con una almohada, provocando que rodara espaldas y cayera al suelo, por suerte alcanzó a crear un cúmulo de nieve que amortiguara su caída.

Pero la princesa no lo sabía.

-¿Elsa está bien?- Dijo con tono de preocupación.

-No Anna, no estoy bien- Dijo la reina desde el piso e intentando ahogar una risa. Anna se apresuró en ir hacia su hermana mayor, pero no logró hacer mucho puesto que una enorme bola de nieve la golpeó.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kristoff nerviosamente esperaba en el salón a que aparecieran las chicas. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una enorme chimenea. Tal vez debía haber ido el primero… tal vez…

En ese instante los pasos de las hermanas interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ambas vestían espléndidamente, Anna tenía el rostro expectante y emocionado, mientras que Elsa tenía una expresión indescifrable.

Una vez que estuvieron juntos la reina se aclaró la garganta.

-Mi herma, la princesa Anna, me ha informado que tú más sincero deseo es compartir tú vida con ella y me ha pedido que les de mi bendición- Dijo Elsa con el mismo rostro inexpresivo – Ustedes se conocen desde hace dos años y creo…- Fue interrumpida por Kistoff.

-Pero yo sinceramente…- Elsa lo detuvo simplemente levantando la mano.

-Y creo que si se van a casar deberían vivir en el castillo- Kristoff, sonrió emocionado y fue hacia Anna para abrazarla, y Elsa abrió sus brazos para abrazarlos a ambos.

Lo que nadie notaba en esa estancia era que había dos personas observándolos… aunque para ser más exactos diremos que son espíritus. Muy cerca de las ventanas con vista al bosque de Arendelle, y prácticamente ocultos por las enormes y oscuras cortinas.

-Creo que con esto del joven Kristoff y la princesa Anna te has pasado- Dijo la chica –No veo la diferencia entre dos semanas más y hoy, además siempre dices que uno de tus días favoritos- Dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza

-No me he pasado, créeme, si este tipo no le pedía matrimonio hoy, moriría- Soltó una carcajada –Metafóricamente hablando, claro, además para esa fecha todos harán eso, seria aburrido- Fue la respuesta del chico –Por cierto curandera, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-No sé tú Johannes, pero yo estoy esperando que llegue el mensajero, para notificarle a la reina Elsa sobre el accidente… si ella pudiese verme esta situación seria diferente- dijo la curandera con notoria tristeza.

-Vamos Cleissy, ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? ¿Por qué tan preocupada?- Dijo Johannes, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Cleissy

-Sabes… no tengo idea de mi pasado, pero cada vez que veo a la reina Elsa y a la princesa Anna, siento… siento como si hubiese algo importante relacionado con ellas, pero como soy un espíritu, eso podría ser de años atrás, siglos incluso y podría ser ellas solo me recuerdan a alguien semejante.

-No deberías preocuparte por el pasado, cuando tienes un gran futuro por delante, eres el espíritu de la naturaleza… ¡Puedes grandiosas cosas!- Dijo Johannes con la idea de animarla.

-Yo soy como tú… tú eres el espíritu del amor, para ti todo es divertido- Suspiró ella –Puedes hacer lo quieras con la gente… hiciste que el joven Kristoff le pidiera matrimonio a la princesa Anna- Dijo ella mientras observaba que Anna salía de la habitación y dejaba a la reina junto con el chico del hielo conversando animadamente.

-Muchas de esas cosas no las lograría sin tú ayuda, tus rosas por ejemplo son verdaderamente hermosas- Dijo el chico con una media sonrisa pero con la mirada nostálgica.

-Ahí viene el mensajero- Susurró Cleissy.

El mensajero era un hombre alto y fornido, que se notaba que había corrido durante mucho tiempo, le estaba contando la terrible noticia, muchos leñadores habían ido a talar algunos árboles para la construcción de un escenario que se pondría la semana siguiente con motivo de celebración del día de los enamorados, pero el lugar que habían ido a talar estaba cerca de un barranco, hasta hace unos años la tierra en el lugar era firme, pero ese día (y por acto de Cleissy) la tierra se había vuelto blanda y muchos habían caído… y muerto. Al oírlo la reina Elsa palideció entristecida, y luego de unos silencio por respeto a los caídos, dio órdenes de que se detuvieran los planes para el escenario hasta encontrar un lugar menos peligroso para obtener leña. En ese instante y pese a no ser vista por la reina la curandera se acerco.

-Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención, pero los arboles que allí talarían tardarían años… siglos en volver a crecer, si hubiesen tomado el otro camino, que es un poco más largo habrían llegado a otra parte del bosque donde hay árboles que inhiben el crecimiento de otros, ahí la madera es mejor y lo planeas construir duraría años, además así el bosque podría desarrollarse mejor… es que, si esa parte del bosque sigue así muchos arboles morirán… pero si talan los que están cerca del barranco quedará desierto…- No podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable, no quería hacerlo, no quería matarlos... pero era su deber mantener un equilibrio entre los humanos y la naturaleza, durante los pocos años que recordaba su existencia había intentando hacer que Anna o Elsa la vieran, pero todo había sido un fracaso, y ahora se sentía como la única culpable de los desastres que ocurrían.

-¿No decías tú la muerte es parte de la naturaleza?- Johannes se había acercado sigilosamente.

-Pero no así… ellos ya no viven y es mi culpa-

-El amor nos hace inmortales, el amor que sus familias tienen en sus corazones los hará inmortales- Continuó hablando, y aprovechó de abrazarla… la curandera se quedó unos momentos quieta –Creo que debemos irnos- dijo el chico al oír los pasos de Anna, rápidamente la condujo hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando Anna llegó al salón se encontró con un extraño panorama, una chica alta, pálida como la nieve y con el cabello negro como tierra, cubierta por una capa negra, vieja y raída, junto con un chico alto y rubio salían. Mientras que Elsa y Kristoff permanecían con rostros tristes.

* * *

**Hola, quiero agradecerle a las personas que han leído el capitulo anterior *-*(y las personas que estén leyendo este capitulo y este mensaje xD) y a Ally Sthephani Malfoy Potter y a Caro-11, por comentarme, la verdad es que estoy subiendo esta historia en otra pagina de fanfics y el capitulo anterior lo subí solo para saber como funcionaba esta pagina... xD porque realmente no quería subir ninguna historia hasta que la llevara decentemente avanzada, pero realmente la a leído más gente de la que esperaba... así que comenzaré subir los capítulos que tengo todos los días miércoles (excepto hoy que es Martes xD y los días que tenga demasiados problemas con la universidad)... bueno eso, muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten los capítulos siguientes :D**

**Tarba Eefi**

**PD: y ya que estan leyendo esto, seria hermoso que comentaran :D**


	3. El Regreso

Jack se paseaba ansioso de arriba abajo por la "oficina" de Norte. A ratos miraba a su alrededor, y recordaba como ese había sido uno de los lugares que tanto había querido visitar, y ahora podía pasearse libremente. Pero en ese instante no podía disfrutar de su privilegio, simplemente se sentía culpable… y en ese instante no podía fingir que estaba bien. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos Norte, dime que tiene una solución- Dijo Jack en cuanto entró.

-Cálmate Jack, haré lo que pueda…- Se quedó un momento en silencio- Dime Jack, por qué quieres ir ahora, después de que decidiste voluntariamente romper tú promesa- Dijo finalmente Norte, mientras se acercaba al chico para mirarlo fijamente como si escudriñara su alma. Jack desvió su mirada.

* * *

_Un par de días atrás_

_Jack se paseaba felizmente por una de las muchas ciudades que necesitaban su frio, su escarcha y su nieve. Al caer la noche en un lugar oscuro de la ciudad escuchó un grito, descendió de puesto privilegiado en el aire, caminó lentamente asiendo con fuerza su báculo con forma de gancho. Al llegar a la zona oscura se oyeron unos pasos, y una fría y oscura risa perversa._

_-Jack… Jack Frost- Dijo la voz de Sombra- Un gusto verte de nuevo-_

_-Sombra- Gruño Jack apuntándole con el báculo._

_-Pero ¿Por qué tan agresivo?- Dijo levantando los brazos a los costados de cuerpo de una forma teatral- Hoy no vengo a pelear contigo solo te traigo noticias- Fingió una voz melosa, que sonaba verdaderamente aterradora._

_-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Replicó el espíritu entre dientes._

_-Oh si, claro que si, supongo la recordaras… - Las pupilas de Jack se dilataron, estaría hablando de… no eso no era posible –Si, de Elsa, Elsa de Arendelle, es una chica verdaderamente interesante, es increíble como la desilusión hace que cuestionemos nuestro mundo y nos deje expuestos al miedo…- En ese instante un rayo de hielo casi lo atraviesa._

_-Vasta… ¡No minetas!- Gritó el chico con las esperanza de que lo calmara, pero para su desgracia ya sentía algo asustado…_

_-Oh Jack Frost, te conozco bien, tienes miedo, miedo de no poder recuperarla, miedo de que ya no crea en ti…- Pero no pudo seguir hablando, por que el chico había comenzado un furibundo ataque, con la esperanza de eliminar esas horrendas ideas de su mente._

_De pronto Sombra le mostró un objeto redondo y casi transparente, que parecía ser de vidrio. Era uno de los portales de Norte, y él sabía perfectamente a qué lugar llevaba._

_Parecía que por un momento le pediría su báculo a cambio del portal, pero en lugar de ello simplemente la tiró al piso rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos y luego despareció absorbido por la oscuridad._

_Al llegar al polo norte había confirmado que la esfera que se había roto era el portal que llevaba a Arendelle, el mismo Norte se lo había confirmado._

* * *

-Lo siento Norte, pero este asunto no es de tú competencia- Dijo el chico intentando parecer firme.

-Entonces será mejor que intentes repararla por ti mismo- Dijo Norte con el semblante serio, mientras le tendía una caja donde la esfera había sido reconstruida y por alguna suerte de encantamiento se mantenía unida. Jack la miró luego miró con firmeza a Norte mientras la tomaba, se concentró al igual que cuando reparó su báculo. Unas luces brillantes salieron y luego de un momento la esfera estaba intacta. El chico hizo una enorme sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría.

-¿Funciona?- Preguntó dudoso

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no la pruebas?- Respondió Norte, el chico asintió. La agitó en su mano como había visto varias veces hacer a norte, susurró "Arendelle" y luego la lanzó en medio de la habitación. El portal había sido abierto. El chico miró feliz a Norte.

-¿Qué esperas chico?- Exclamó Norte- ¡Ve!- Dijo mientras le daba un empujón.

De pronto el joven espíritu se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo de un punto inexacto del cielo nocturno, rápidamente extendió los brazos y de apoco el viento lo estabilizó. En el horizonte se veía la luna llena, el chico la miró, no sabía que sentir.

-Elsa lo siento tanto, pero te juro que enmendaré mi error, no importa que deba hacer, yo lo enmendaré- Murmuró el chico, teniendo a la luna de testigo.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar que recordaba como la habitación de Elsa. Aún era de noche pero el amanecer estaba cerca. Se detuvo en el balcón, y a través del cristal vio a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente, abrió la puerta más fácilmente de lo que esperaba y entro lentamente, a pesar de la corriente fría la durmiente Elsa no sintió nada.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al verla durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se sentó al borde de la cama junto a ella.

-No sabes cómo lamento haber roto mi promesa, no puedo creer como has crecido… y yo me he perdido toda tú vida… ahora eres chica hermosa…- Jack sintió puntadas de dolor en su pecho, cerró los ojos con aflicción por unos momento y luego los volvió a abrir – Pero maña cuando estés despierta, hablaremos, y esta es una promesa que no romperé- Y dicho esto en la mesita del velador hizo una réplica miniatura del castillo, y en la base puso su nombre y se fue por donde había llegado. Al cerrarse la puerta Elsa murmuró entre sueños "Jack Frost".

Decidió volar al bosque para aclarar su mente tener mejores ideas sobre lo que hablaría con Elsa y como se lo diría, cuando de pronto vio algo extraño en el bosque por alguna razón aparecían de la nada flores, hojas, semillas y ramas de todos tipos volando por el aire, lleno de curiosidad el chico decidió acercarse para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto una enredadera gigante cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que cayera abruptamente, por suerte, al igual que Elsa hizo una cama de nieve que amortiguó su caída.

-Pero que rayos- Murmuró Jack mientras intentaba quitarse la planta de encima.

-¡Oh no!- Escuchó una exclamación –Mierda- Y luego un insulto, él miró en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz, entonces los árboles se separaron como si le hiciesen una reverencia a alguien importante, el joven espíritu se quedo mirando.

Una chica un tanto despeada con el pelo extremadamente liso y negro como tierra, con la piel casi tan blanca como la de él, los ojos verdee bosque, y los labios como una rosa en plena floración apareció ante él. Jack quedo boquiabierto, no porque le impresionase su belleza, sino más bien porque la conocía. Era Cleissy la amiga de Elsa… la niña que habían encontrado cerca de un bosque y que no tenían idea de quienes eran sus padres o de donde había venido. Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Vaya, no eres un pájaro… pero que raro jurara que lo vi volando…- puso los ojos en blanco –Bueno supongo que no es tan importante- Se encogió de hombros –Seguiré practicando- La chica dijo todo esto pensando que él no la veía.

-A claro no soy nada importante, solo abandóname- Respondió, y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, la chica lo miró atenta e impresionada, o más bien como si le fuera a dar un sincope.

-¿Pu-e-puedes…ve-verme…?- Dijo la chica casi al borde del infarto, al ver la reacción mortal de la chica, Jack se levanto de golpe y algo mareado fue a tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila, soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y la diversión…- se quedó un momento en silencio esperando que sus palabras dieran resultado, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había preguntado… ¿Es que acaso ella también era un espíritu? ¿Cómo había podido suceder eso? – ¿Estas mejor Cleissy?-

-Claro, ya me siento un poco mejor, espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Dijo ella extrañada.

-Tú y yo ya nos conocemos- Respondió resueltamente Jack.

-Pero yo no te recuerdo- Replicó ella mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

* * *

_Bueno y como prometí aquí esta el tercer capitulo, sé que en esta parte puede ser aún un poco inconexo pero pronto entenderán como los personajes van encajando unos con otros :D_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó comenten :D_

_Respondo los comentarios!_


	4. Encuentro Inesperado

La misma mañana que Jack había visitado a Elsa, Kristoff había salido a visitar a su familia de trolls, para hablar ciertas cosas sobre la boda, pero Anna había preferido quedarse en casa, o castillo mejor dicho, para acompañar a su hermana que por desgracia ese día le había tocado muy atareado. Luego de ayudar todo lo que pudo a su hermana Anna decidió dar un paseo por el bosque (porque ella seguiría trabajando y no podía ayudarla más) y aprovechar de preguntar por alguien importante.

El día anterior había visto a una chica muy parecida a su amiga de la infancia y había decidido que averiguaría que había pasado con ella. Se había paseado por todo el pueblo preguntando por ella y todo lo que había logrado descubrir era que le decían la curandera, puesto que era la única persona que se atrevía a entrar en la zonas más profundas del bosque para buscar extrañas plantas medicinales, pero desde que Elsa creó un invierno en Arendelle había desaparecido, todos creían que había muerto.

Eso entristeció mucho Anna, pero cuando llegó a la linde del bosque se encontró con un extraño anciano

-Buenos días- Dijo ella amablemente.

-Buenos días princesa espero que encuentre lo que está buscando- Fue el extraño saludo.

-¿Disculpe señor a que se refiere?- Dijo ella deteniéndose.

-Casi nadie viene a esta parte del bosque, usted está buscando al espíritu de la naturaleza- Dijo el anciano, al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, el anciano continuó –En vida le decían la curandera, pero ahora que está muerta yo le digo espíritu de la naturaleza, ella nos cuida a ellos y a nosotros-

-Gra-gracias señor- Respondió un tanto insegura la chica.

-No hay de que, solo tenga cuidado con la gritas por lo general los arboles caminan de noche- Dijo enigmáticamente el hombre.

Anna simplemente sonrió y asintió, y continúo con su camino. Por un lado todo eso era demasiado extraño pero por el otro podía ser bastante lógico, si existía Jack Frost, ¿Por qué no existiría un espíritu de la naturaleza, la tierra y esas cosas? Y si la familia de Kristoff eran torlls con forma de roca ¿Por qué los arboles no iban a caminar por la noche? Por raro que todo eso pudiese sonar en el fondo muy en el fondo de su corazón creía que podía ser cierto. Principalmente porque quería creer que aún no era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que era seguida por Johannes.

-¿Por qué a las chicas lindas les gusta estar en lugares tan extraños?- Dijo lentamente, pero a pesar de todo fue oído por Anna.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Dijo con la esperanza de que fuese alguien conocido, que le respondiera "hola, soy tú amigo, no un asesino seria psicópata", pero por desgracia Johannes no le respondió, le pareció demasiado sorprendente que ella lo hubiese oído, por lo que decidió continuar con las observaciones.

Anna continúo caminando pero ahora tenía la incómoda sensación de ser observada, de improviso sintió que la tierra cedía bajo sus pies y que caía a un amplio agujero en la tierra, por suerte la tierra en la que cayó era blanda. Johannes asustado se acercó al borde del agujero y vio que la princesa se estaba poniendo en pie y mirando hacia arriba, buscado una forma salir de la trampa, y aunque había muchas raíces eran demasiado débiles y frágiles como trepar por ellas.

-¡Oh no! Y ahora que voy a hacer- dijo Anna levemente molesta.

-No quiero ser cruel quería, pero si no fueras tan compacta y ridículamente adorable esto no te habría sucedido- Dijo Johannes con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Disculpe, que me dijo!- Exclamó Anna visiblemente ofendida.

-No te estoy ofendiendo, es halago, extraño pero halago al fin y al cabo, es solo que me preguntaba, mi bella doncella, ¿Por qué se le ocurre a las chica tan bellas como usted Anna, venir a los lugares más extraños y tener los accidentes más originales?- Dijo el chico con tono de voz encantador.

-Oh vaya- Murmuró Anna sonrojándose, en ese instante recordó que ese chico se parecía mucho al que había visto el otro día, era bastante alto, casi tanto como Kristoff, con el cabello rubio oscuro, los ojos azules y la piel levemente tostada, su rostro era un tanto anguloso y su contextura era delgada y esbelta. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Anna era la expresión en su rostro era la de una persona soñadora, confiada, incluso un poco engreída, acostumbrada a sonreír y en general a vivir como quería.

-Bueno supongo bella dama que tendré que ir a buscar algo para sacarla de ese agujero- Dijo el chico con su voz grave.

-Espere… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Exclamó Anna desde donde estaba (obviamente no iba a salir levitando).

-Primero, puedes tutearme o simplemente llamarme Johannes, y segundo eres la princesa de Arendelle, todos te conocen, a ti a Elsa y a Kristoff- Se explicó el chico mientras le lanzaba una especie de liana o raíz. A Anna se le hizo un tanto extraño que dijera sus nombres con tanta familiaridad, pero lo decía de forma tan agradable que no podía sentirse molesta.

Una vez fuera de la trampa, Anna se sacudió el vestido y una vez que estuvo decente se giró para hablar con el extraño.

-Muchas gracias señor Johannes…-

-No me digas señor, no soy un anciano-

-Está bien… Johannes-

-Eso suena mucho mejor, si no te importa que pregunte ¿Qué haces en este bosque? Es peligroso hace unos años un par de personas murieron durante una helada-

-Vaya eso no lo sabía… yo- Se quedó unos minutos dudosa, pero finalmente lo dijo –Bueno yo busco a una persona… Se llama Cleissy y he oído que le dicen la curandera-

-Ya veo… Buscas a la curandera- Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa felina.

-Si exacto, ¿La conoces?- Dijo emocionada Anna.

-Claro que la conozco… la conozco muy, muy, muy, muy bien- Si Anna no hubiese estado tan preocupada por expresión que había puesto el chico (mirando hacia la nada y con una sonrisa malévola) se habría preguntado cuando dejaría de decir "muy".

-Y me puedes decir donde esta-

-Claro- Dijo tirando de su muñeca y señalando una dirección donde se veía la esquina de una pequeña cabaña – Esa es nuestra casa-

-Está más cerca de lo que creí… espera ¿Vuestra casa?- Dijo la chica, un tanto impresionada -¿Es que ustedes están casados… o algo parecido?-

-No para nada… ya quisiera yo, es solo que paso tanto tiempo ahí que prácticamente también es mi casa- Explicó el chico con excesiva tranquilidad –Vamos te acompañaré hasta haya.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa con mucha tranquilidad, de pronto de otra dirección se oyeron voces y pasos, Johannes frunció el entrecejo extrañado. Entonces aparecieron Jack Frost junto a Cleissy la curandera.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogó Johannes molesto (en realidad celoso)

-¡Jack Frost!- Exclamó Anna- ¡Cleissy!-

-Johannes… ¿La princesa Anna… puede verme?- Dijo la debilitada chica morena.

-¿Quién eres Tú?- Respondió Jack.

Y de pronto todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo a excepción de la ya muy confundida joven de la naturaleza, todo le daba vueltas, Anna le decía algo, de pronto Johannes avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, y Jack Frost la miraba preocupado.

La joven cayó en brazos del espíritu del amor. Había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios :D

-Respondo comentarios :d


	5. Una Conversación Seria

Todos se quedaron por un momento en silencio y observando, y luego se dieron cuenta de lo que lo que estaba sucediendo.

Johannes apoyó con suavidad a Cleissy en el suelo, entonces Anna se agachó junto a ella y con unas hojas que había recogido del piso comenzó a abanicarle la cara.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Jack, al no saber que más decir.

-Esta desmayada… supongo que dé la impresión, nunca creyó que alguien pudiese verla- Fue la respuesta de Johannes mientras la sacudía suavemente.

-No estará embarazada- Dijo Jack, más para aliviar la tención que se había generado más que por otra cosa. Johannes puso expresión pensativa.

-No, yo recordaría que hubiésemos hecho algo así- Dijo con excesiva calma.

-Pero dijiste que ustedes…- Intentó decir Anna un tanto confundida.

-Un momento, ¿los espíritus se pueden embarazar?- Interrogó Jack confundido.

-Espíritus… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dijo Anna confundida.

-A que Cleissy está muerta- Dijo sin pensar Johannes.

-¡Que!- Exclamó traumatizada Anna, mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

-¡No!- Exclamo Jack – Esta viva… pero está muerta…- Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y despeinó su cabello –Es… es como yo- Dijo finalmente. Entonces Anna finalmente cayó en la cuenta de ella conocía la historia de Jack Frost, pero nunca le había dado importancia a que fuera un espíritu o a que estuviese muerto.

-Ya entiendo- Dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Si pero eso no sirve de nada para reanimar a Cleissy- Soltó Johannes.

-Tal vez necesita refrescarse- Dijo Jack poniéndole una bola de nieve en la frente.

-Espera… ¿Congelas cosas?- Preguntó Johannes – Escarcha ese árbol de ahí- Ordenó sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta anterior, Jack lo miró ofendido pero no dijo nada, estaba ansioso por continuar la conversación con Cleissy, quien a pesar de no recordar nada anterior a su muerte (igual que él) estaba bien enterada de lo que ocurría en Arendelle.

El chico simplemente caminó hasta el árbol más cercano y con la curva al extremo de su báculo lo tocó, inmediatamente el árbol se congeló, entonces la chica inhaló fuertemente y luego abrió los ojos.

-Mi árbol- suspiró mirando en dirección al árbol congelado.

-Tranquila está bien, solo lo hizo para despertarte- Dijo el espíritu del amor, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, pero ella hizo como si nada.

-Gracias Johannes- Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba – Princesa Anna… ¿Puede verme?-Chica se sintió un tanto extrañada por el hecho de la tratara tan cortésmente.

-Puedes decirme Anna- Dijo la chica -…Yo lo siento tanto, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo… - Mientras la princesa decía esto, Jack Frost le hacía señales desesperado para que dejase de hablar pero antes de notarlo la misma Cleissy la interrumpió.

-¿De que esta hablando su majestad?- Interrogó el espíritu de la naturaleza.

-De la última vez que nos vimos… de nuestra discusión, tú querías contarme algo… -Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al piso –Pero yo no te dejé y te eché del castillo-

Cleissy se quedó en silencio y su mirada confundida se paseó alternativamente por los rostros de Johannes y Jack.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que está diciendo…- Dijo al fin la curandera.

-Pero…- Anna quedó consternada.

-Lo siento pero creo que en este momento lo mejor será que me vaya- Dijo la chica del bosque, dicho esto se levantó y se fue, los presentes se quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Ella no recuerda nada Anna… Cuando despertó después de que la luna la reviviera no recordaba, lo único que tenia era un asombroso poder con los arboles, la naturaleza y los ríos pero no tenia idea de quien era, hasta que la luna le dijo su nombre, pero desde entonces se martirizado intentando recordar su identidad anterior- Explicó Johannes.

-Vaya, la entiendo perfectamente… -Dijo Jack con un suspiro mientras miraba hacia un lado, el sol ya se había elevado demasiado, debía ir a hablar con Elsa –Bueno yo debo irme- Anunció el chico alvino, sin darle a Anna tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido y de forma espontanea salió con la idea de salvar a su hermana de un posible peligro.

-Espera ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? ¿No iras al castillo verdad?- Interrogó Anna – No después de tantos años… le rompiste el corazón, ahora entiendo porque Elsa estaba tan extraña esta mañana… jamás debí dejarla sola- Dijo Anna pateando el piso lista para correr al castillo.

-Espera tienes que entender… Era necesario y ahora es necesario que hable con ella- Dijo Jack reteniéndola – Yo… yo te diré todo, pero por favor no me alejes de tú hermana yo ya he cometido demasiados errores, y ahora quiero enmendarlos…- Jack agachó la cabeza.

-Contarme todo…¿De qué estás hablando?- Murmuró Anna sorprendida.

-Me refiero a explicarte porque rompí mi promesa…- Dijo Jack.

-No necesito oir tús escusas traidor…- Replicó rápidamente Anna.

-Tal vez deberías oírlo Anna- Interrumpió Johannes –Elsa ha estado por años preguntándose qué le pasó a Jack… preguntándose el porqué la abandonó… tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad de pedir perdón-

Anna le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Jack y luego miró a Johannes – Tú no tienes porque entrometerte en esto… no es tú asunto-

-Claro que lo es, durante años el corazón de Elsa ha estado cerrado al mundo y ahora ya es tiempo de que se abra, pero para poder hacerlo debe curar las viejas cicatrices del pasado- Explicó Johannes, y luego soltó una carcajada – Aunque tal vez debí explicarte primero que yo soy el espíritu del amor… -

-¿Tú eres… el espíritu del amor?- Exclamaron Anna y Jack al unísono.

-Claro… supongo que recuerdas haber visto a cierta ave mientras Kristoff te pedía matrimonio… ese era yo en forma de ave-

-Espera… ¿Casada?- Exclamó Jack

-Solo estoy comprometida- Replicó Anna – Esta bien… solo te daré una oportunidad Jack… y debes agradecérsela a Johannes- Dijo la princesa – Aunque no sé porque confío en él- Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo más para sí misma que para que los otros la oyeran.

-Bien entonces comenzaré- Dijo Jack.

* * *

Hola! yo otra vez!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo, sé que aún es aburrido pero pronto comenzará la acción, especificamente el siguiente miertcoles, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios :D


	6. Reflexiones

Elsa había terminado con el trabajo del dia, en un principio creyó que el evento del dia siguiente le daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero por suerte lo había solucionado rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente. Sinceramente no quería pensar en Jack, pero en ese instante todo estaba en calma y no podía evitar recordar todos esos momentos de su infancia… Durante algunos años Jack había estado visitándola todos los días durante la noche, divirtiéndola, enseñándole cosas de su poder, cada día que pasaba junto a él era un día de felicidad, y cada vez que el chico se despedía de ella le decía "Te visitaré mañana y por siempre", y al día siguiente siempre volvía, pero aquel día… aquel horrible día, en que accidentalmente había congelado el cerebro de Anna fue la última noche que lo había visto. La noche siguiente ella lo había estado esperando ahora sola en su nueva habitación… estuvo horas esperando, hasta que se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. En un principio se había auto convencido que el chico se había equivocado de habitación, pero finalmente se cansó de esa idea y aceptó como realidad el hecho de haber sido abandonada por su único igual.

Se recostó sobre la mesa de su escritorio y revestida de tristeza, y se quedó mirando un árbol… era movido tan grácilmente por el viento, sus ramas danzaban de forma hipnótica y relajante. No pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil era ser un árbol, no siente miedo ni dolor…

-Pero yo soy como el árbol nevado – Se dijo a si misma – Me mantengo tranquila y disfruto lo que me rodea- Dijo ella levantándose, no se iba a dejar abrumar por los malos recuerdos, ahora era feliz. Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta encontrarse con una criada. Anna aún no regresaba.

-Se suponía que me haría compañía- Murmuró Elsa preparándose para cobrarle sentimientos a su hermana.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Anna al fin llegas- dijo la chica feliz –He estado horas esperándote-

-Lo lamento tanto Elsa, perdí la noción del tiempo en mi paseo, no era mi intención hacerte esperar- Se excusó la chica verdaderamente arrepentida.

Elsa soltó una risa –No te preocupes, solo bromeaba, solo he estado media hora sin nada interesante que hacer- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Elsa no sabes lo mucho que me alegra tenerte conmigo- Dijo Anna abrazándola de pronto –No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que seas feliz-

-Claro Anna- Dijo Elsa un tanto extrañada –Vamos a comer algo de chocolate y conversaremos- Agregó la chica para animar a su hermana menor.

-Si, me encanta esa idea- Dijo Anna sonriendo sentimentalmente, y Elsa solo quiso pensar que era la ansiedad por la boda.

Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado para Anna desde que escuchó la historia de Jack… no podía evitar ponerse en el lugar del espíritu… tal vez ella habría hecho lo mismo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer… no sabía si ayudar a Jack o defender a su hermana… pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabia firmemente que sin Jack su no hermana no se sentiría completamente feliz, siempre existiría un vacio. Pero ayudar a Jack era traicionar a su hermana, ella había estado por años entregada al miedo y todo porque Jack nunca apareció, todo porque Jack rompió su promesa… tal vez Elsa había logrado perdonarlo y ya no le guardaba rencor, era mucho más sabia que ella y probablemente aceptaría una reconciliación. De pronto la voz de su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que acaba de subir las escaleras y que tenia un plato con chocolates en la mano.

-Hola… Anna… vuelve al mundo de los vivos- Dijo Elsa que estaba extremadamente cerca y pasaba su mano frente a los ojos.

-Estoy viva Elsa- Dijo la princesa alejando su rostro de la mano de su hermana.

-Vaya al fin has vuelto, parecía que tú alma y cuerpo se habían separado…-Dijo Elsa mirándola con una media sonrisa – y quien sabe donde estaba paseando tú alma… probablemente estaba con Kristoff en algún sito…- Dijo Elsa y soltó una carajada.

-Em, si- Respondió Anna intentando parecer normal.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a mi habitación?- Dijo la Reina girando el pomo de su puerta, pero la puerta siguió cerrada – Que extraño no recuerdo haber dejado cerrado con llave- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Tal vez esta trancada o algo así- Replico la princesa, mientras entregaba el plato a su hermana, se remangó el vestido y tomó con las dos manos el pomo mientras empujaba la puerta con fuerza. No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta y Anna salió volando (casi literalmente) pero al entrar a la habitación un escalofrio recorrió su espalda… nunca había pensado que su hermana podía hacer algo así… pero ahí estaba, y realmente le daba un poco de susto.

Al lado de la puerta del balcón estaba llena de esculturas de hielo de Jack Frost, todas descuartizadas y mutiladas, por armas de hielo como hachas, espadas, lanzas y un extraño mango del cual por un extremo salía una cadena que sujetaba una enorme bola con púas…También había una guillotina con un Jack Frost decapitado en ella y un Jack Frost de pie con tres hachas y una espada clavada en el cuerpo. Reconciliación… si claro, como no.

Elsa entró rápidamente a la habitación –Ups!- dijo ella levantado una pequeña tormenta para desaparecer discretamente las esculturas de Jack– Yo solo… practicaba algo de escultura con hielo- Dijo la chica rubia intentando que todo pareciera normal, pero Anna había visto demasiado.

-Si claro- Dijo Anna fingiendo que le creía a su hermana y se sentó en la cama mirando todo a su alrededor esperaba encontrarse con una miniatura de Jack colgando en un horca o algo parecido. Pero solo encontró una miniatura de un castillo de hielo que nunca antes había visto.

-Bueno Elsa…- Dijo Anna sin saber que decir- Yo… no sabía que te gustaba la escultura- hizo una sonrisa tímida.

-Si… mee gusta… pero no tanto- Respondió la chica rubia un tanto incomoda.

-E-esas eran muy buenas replicas del Jack real- Continuó Anna, solo por decir algo.

Su hermana soltó una extraña carcajada y se quedó mirando por el ventanal –Claro, no es que recuerde cada día su imagen, no es que piense en el cada instante que me siento sola, ni que me pregunte que ha sido, no para nada, tampoco en que me lo haya imaginado durante años entrando a mi habitación… no para nada- Dijo la reina con un tono de voz estresado.

-Hermana – Dijo la chica castaña acercándose para abrazarla –Tal vez solo deberías olvidarlo-

-Lo sé Anna- Replicó –Es solo que a veces me supera-

Anna se quedó en silencio un rato, acaba de decidir que no haría nada, apoyaría a su hermana, pero eso sería todo… a menos que su hermana sacara un hacha, entonces probablemente tendría que ayudar a Jack, pero fuera de eso, no haría nada.

Finalmente las hermanas comenzaron a hablar de otro tema importante la boda, habían decidido que lo mejor sería anunciarlo al día siguiente para el día de los enamorados, sin previo aviso la imagen del Johannes vino a su mente… de pronto se dio cuenta de algo ¿Por qué había logrado verlo? Sabía que podía ver a Jack porque creía en el cosa distinta era que estuviera molesto con él. Pero decidió ignorar este pensamiento.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y Anna decidió finalmente bajar para espera a Kristoff y contarle los planes que había hecho con su hermana y para que él le contase que planes había hecho con los trolls.

Elsa se quedó en su habitación, luego de un rato de lectura ligera escuchó unos pasos en el balcón, ella saltó de su cama y se agachó, si era quien pensaba que era le tenía una enorme sorpresa. Miró a través los cristales levemente escarchado… -Te tengo-Murmuró.

-Jack Frost –Dijo Elsa empujando las puertas de su balcón con ambas manos –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, a sido demasiado tiempo Elsa de Arendelle- Fue la respuesta del Chico.


	7. El Castigo

-Pero no te ha cambiado nada- Dijo Elsa –Claro… eres un espíritu-

-Pero no significa que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice- Murmuró Jack avergonzado

-Que bueno que te arrepientas…- Dijo Elsa manteniendo una mirada firme –Pero eso no es suficiente- Dijo de pronto elevando el tono de su voz, y en el preciso instante en que lo hizo una ráfaga de aire separando a Jack de su bastón, y dejándolo justo en el medio de ambos.

Elsa y Jack corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron para atrapar primero el báculo. Pero Elsa tenía un plan, y definitivamente ganaría esa carrera, extendió su mano a las piernas de Jack que al instante quedaron congeladas. Entonces ella pudo acercarse con total tranquilidad a recoger su premio.

-Elsa, yo solo vengo aquí a pedirte perdón…-

-Jack- Dijo Elsa con voz imponente – Sé que quieres hablar, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo… no estoy lista…- Frunció el entrecejo pensando en lo furiosa que estaba esa mañana con Jack, y simplemente lo congeló casi por completo –Se que no te molesta el frio, así que puedes quedarte toda la noche ahí y tal vez mañana por la mañana no esté tan furiosa contigo- Dicho esto se giró, entró a su habitación y cerró las cortinas con furia.

-No puede ser- Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza (ya que esta es la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover)

-Oh! Claro que si- Dijo una voz que provenía de su espalda, le parecía conocida pero no demasiado –Y vaya que es divertido- Continuó esa voz, Jack sintió como caminaba e intentó girarse para saber quién era pero no podía verlo.

-Supongo que no esperabas eso – Finalmente pudo reconocer quien era, era Johannes.

-Supongo que te debe encantar espiar a las parejas- Soltó Jack

-Por supuesto, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- Respondió el chico sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Johannes lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada, se quedó unos momentos mirando a Jack y volvió a reírse con ganas. Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se ponía se agachaba, volvió a mirar a Jack y rompió nuevamente en carcajadas.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Jack fulminándolo con la mirada, Johannes tomó mucho aire y volvió a mirarlo.

-Si en serio… Es que hubiese un espejo…- Johannes miró hacia un lado y luego volvió a mirarlo- ¿Creiste que seria fácil?¿No?- Le interrogó el chico

-No yo solo…-

-Solo no pensaste-

-Si pensé, solo que…-

-Tú plan no funcionó como debía, estaba mejor en tú cabeza ¿No?-

-Está bien, tú ganas- Exclamó intentando disimular su molestia –Que quieres… ¿Burlarte de mí? Adelante hazlo, Bunny siempre lo hace, nunca sale bien de esas situaciones-

-No quiero burlarme de ti- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Solo quiero… Ilustrarte, explicarte que tal vez necesitas algo de ayuda- Continuo el chico caminando alrededor de Jack.

-Y tú punto es- Lo apresuró Jack

-Le contaste todo a Anna pero es obvio que ella no tomará partido por nadie, pero tú no puedes hacer esto solo-

-Si ese punto quedó claro-

-Te propongo- Dijo Johannes sin inmutarse por los comentarios de Jack – Darte mi ayuda pero a cambio tendrás que darme algo-

Jack frunció el entrecejo ¿que podía querer de él?, Pocas personas le habían pedido cosas antes…

-Quiero que le des a Cleissy sus recuerdos, entonces yo te daré mi ayuda-

-¿Los recuerdos de Cleissy?- El espíritu de la diversión la había olvidado por completo, pero era cierto, ella no recordaba nada, le parecía un trato justo –Bien, yo los conseguiré, a cambio tú me ayudaras con Elsa-

-Genial, es un trato entonces- Dijo Johannes, girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

-Espera- Exclamó Jack -¿No vas a liberarme?-

Johannes torció su boca en una sonrisa contenida –Lo siento, pero esto es parte de mi plan- Dicho esto saltó del balcón y desapareció.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que el espíritu de la diversión se quedara dormido, en la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a Jack totalmente dormido en el balcón con todo el cuerpo congelado, ya había amanecido, y el hielo hacia bonitos reflejos, pero Elsa estaba concentrada en el hecho de que Jack se había quedo dormido ahí. Se acercó tranquilamente, y luego golpeó el hielo con el báculo de Jack. No se sentía capaz de descongelarlo con sus poderes.

El chico cayó al suelo y comenzó a moverse como un pez que sacaron del agua. Y luego de parpadear varias veces se sentó en el suelo.

-Bueno yo dormí un poco incomodo… pero no me quejo ¿Y tú?- Dijo el chico mirándola inocentemente. Pero Elsa continuó mirándolo con expresión vacía, luego frunció un poco el entrecejo.

-Vamos Jack hay algo que quiero mostrarte- Dijo finalmente con expresión seria.

Ambos comenzaron a pasar por diferentes pasillos, llenos de cuadros y armaduras, de pronto al pasar cerca de una escalera vio a Anna y Kristoff, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándolos… ¿Por qué Kristoff podía verlo? Pero ignoró lo que sucedía, quería preocuparse exclusivamente de Elsa.

Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de la entrada principal.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte…- Dijo y se giró para señalar la puerta – Esta es la salida, y está para que la utilices en este mismo instante- Explicó diplomáticamente.

Jack primero se sintió ofendido y luego sorprendido hasta finalmente su mente ideó una respuesta rápida.

-Elsa, el invierno llega a todas partes del mundo…-

-Jack, no intentes darme un discurso, porque será inútil-

El chico se quedó un buen rato en silenció, solo mirando el rostro de Elsa, la había conocido cuando era pequeña, tierna y dulce, pero ahora, ya era toda una mujer, determinada e implacable. Pero sabía que en el fondo había una forma, aunque remota, estaba la posibilidad de recuperarla.

Tenía las palabras exactas para decirle, pero estaban y su mente y se sentía muy seguro de que no podría decirlas, de pronto lanzó una mirada a la una esquina de la habitación ahí estaba Johannes, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué estas viendo?- Elsa lo interrumpió girándose hacia Johannes- ahí no hay nada, vamos, debes irte-

El espíritu quedó con la mandíbula colgando, no podía ver al otro espíritu… ¡No creía en él! Pero no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo así, el espíritu del amor le hacía señas para que hablara… ¿Pero que iba a decir?

-Lo que estas pensando servirá…- Susurró Johannes, ¿Pero como sabia lo él estaba pensando?

Miró a la chica, cada vez más molesta. Se tragó todo su miedo y habló.

-Elsa, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya- La chica alzó las cejas incrédula –Pero solo me iré del castillo, me quedaré aquí… porque creo que durante años tú corazón ha estado herido, y ahora tú creías que la herida estaba sanada, pero es mentira, si realmente lo hubieras superado no estarías tan molesta conmigo. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, cuando hice lo que hice, fue porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, pero me equivoqué y lo admito, ahora pago las consecuencias. Pero no importa lo que pase me arrepiento y haré lo que sea para reparar mi error… lo que sea- Dicho esto el chico salió volando antes de que Elsa pudiese pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno quería decirles a las personas que están leyendo este fic, que lo subí en la pagina Fanfic es, y ahí esta completo, por si me demoro mucho en subir los capítulos y eso, bueno, muchas gracias por leer

Tarba


	8. Comienza la Enseñanza

-Para ser un principiante no es tubo nada mal, tuviste algunos errores, las palabras, el tono que utilizaste, fue una estructura un poco decadente, la próxima vez podrías utilizar algo así como introducción, desarrollo y conclusión, es algo muy simple. Pero fuera de eso tuviste en hermoso discurso, casi conmovedor- Dijo Johannes con un tono burlesco. Jack estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, y al oír la voz se dio vuelta sorprendido.

-Vaya gracias, ¿pero como sabias lo que iba a decirle?-

-No lo sabía, simplemente todo tu ser parecía tener la intención de decir algo, yo solo te di un empujón…- el chico le dio una patada al árbol, provocando que el chico alvino cayera- igual que ahora-

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó el espíritu del invierno, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque creo que será mejor ayudarte desde ahora, te enseñaré unas cuantas cosas y haremos un plan para ayudarte con Elsa- Dijo el chico rubio con exceso de entusiasmo.

-¿Un plan?- Sonrió el alvino, él no era de hacer planes – Disculpa no es mi intención molestarte, pero no yo soy de ese estilo… la verdad-

-¿Pero quién hablo de plan?- Replicó inmediatamente Johannes, por un momento había olvidado que Jack no era amigo de hacer planes, por lo que decidió fingir que no había dicho nada.

-Pero si tú habías dicho que había…- Jack de pronto se quedó en silencio, no quería quedar como un loco.

-Bien- Dijo el rubio deteniéndose, Jack no había notado lo cerca que estaba de la casa de Cleissy. La chica estaba sentada afuera de su casa con un caldero pequeñito y con una larga vara de hierro revolviendo algo, no se había dado cuenta antes pero la chica tenía un vestido de tonos verde que terminaba en girones antes de llegar al piso y no tenia zapatos, solo unas calcetas, además de eso una capa negra y vieja la cubría.

La chica al sentirse observada levanto la vista y al ver a los chicos hizo una sonrisa enorme y los saludó, pero a pesar de todo, había algo en su rostro o en toda ella que le hacía pensar que siempre estaba triste.

-Hola, Hola, Brujilla- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, puesto que la chica realmente lo parecía.

-Hola, Hola… casi, casi vivo- respondió la chica con el mismo entusiasmo –Dicen los rumores que disten un discurso decente, aunque le falto un poco de introducción, desarrollo y conclusión, pero que fuera de eso fue realmente hermoso- Dijo la chica.

-Pero como te enteraste tan pronto- Dijo Jack con teatralidad, e internamente agració el ser tan bromista, así casi todas sus emociones pasaban desapercibidas –Supongo que es porque eres bruja- continuó y soltó una gran carcajada.

-Por supuesto, tengo espías por todas partes- Dijo la chica y su rostro se vio malvadamente por unos segundos.

-Suficiente de charla- Interrumpió el chico rubio – Bueno, siéntate- Y al decir esto señaló una banquita, el chico alvino la tomó y se sentó obedientemente –Para empezar, si realmente quieres que ayude, debe hacerme caso cuando te diga que hagas algo, hasta ahora ha ocurrido todo según mi plan, pero ahora viene la parte difícil- hizo una pausa teatral- Ahora tendrás que alejarte de Elsa, al menos durante una semana-

-¡QUE!- Exclamó Jack levantándose- Eso es imposible…-

-Tienes que hacerlo y estarás bajo mi estricta vigilancia- Dijo Johannes poniéndose derecho.

-¡Ja!, ¿Tú el señor soy amable con todo el mundo? ¿El espíritu que representa el amor?- Soltó con tono burlesco –NO me hagas reír, no ere quien para detenerme- El chico se apretó el estomago con las manos mientras reía. Pero su risa impidió ver lo que venia. Johannes con mucha tranquilidad levanto el pucho y lo dejó en el piso, luego se acerco y lo tomo del borde de la sudadera

-Escúchame copito de nieve, ¿tú crees que el amor es un juego?, pues eso explicaría porque necesitas mi ayuda… conmigo no se juega… soy cruel, son capaz de dejarte agonizando como si no tuvieses alma, o puedo hacer feliz, muy feliz… pero tú eliges lo haces y yo te mostraré las consecuencias- Dijo el chico muy rudamente.

-No creo que quieras una paliza de Jerk –Dijo Cleissy, señalando al chico rubio –No digo que no lo enfrentes, solo digo que no recibas una paliza de su parte, tardará años en sanar-

-Bien, te haré caso- Dijo con un suspiro mientras se sacudía la ropa –Espera… ¿Te dijo Jerk?- Y soltó una carcajada

-Ese es mi sobrenombre, principalmente por cómo se comporta la gente cuando estoy entre ellos- Dijo "Jerk" con una sonrisa.

-Debes decirle tú especialidad- Dijo Cleissy sonriente

-Lo que me recuerda que aún no conozco la manifestación de tú poder- Dijo Jack alzando las cejas mientras pensaba. Con Norte aparecían regalos y era guardian de la Ilusión, con Bunny aparecían huevos de chocolate, con Tooth desaparecían los dientes y aparecían monedas… con Sandy la arena… con él mismo era la nieve… Pero no comprendía del todo a esos dos espíritus locos.

-Es un secreto- Dijo Jerk riendo – Y para ser específicos me encargo de las parejas enamoradas… podrás hacerte varias ideas de cómo se manifiesta mi poder- Continuo el chico mientras reía a carcajadas al ver como Jack se ponía totalmente rojo, el chico movió la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse todas esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Bueno y que hay de ti…- Dijo Jack cambiando radicalmente de tema y dirigiéndose a Cleissy, su potencial fuente de información acerca de Elsa - ¿De qué trata tú poder?-

-La verdad, se puedo hacer que crezcan plantas y hacer pócimas que curen a las personas pero… no tengo idea de para qué sirve todo esto, si nadie puede verme- Dijo y entonces Jack entendió lo que ocurría, claro ella no tenia recuerdos… igual que él.

-Lo mejor será que te lleve pronto a recuperar tus recuerdos- Dijo Jack, de pronto sintiéndose deprimido al recordarse a si mismo.


End file.
